I Love You
by tck-aesthetic
Summary: So these are my ideas of Clexa moments if those two ever miraculously get together. Clexa fluff overload because I can't help myself. Cover art by icekyrie.
1. Sketch

So I was looking at Clexa Fanart and all these random one-shot ideas started popping into my head and I just had to write them, so send me prompts and I'll write them the best I can!

Another long, loud sigh.

"Almost done, Lexa."

"You were 'almost done' half an hour ago."

"I know, but I can't seem to capture how beautiful you are!" Lexa remained strangely silent, and when Clarke glanced up again, she found Lexa with a tiny smirk on her face. "Hold it right there," she said, quickly rubbing at the paper and redrawing the edges of Lexa's lips with an upward quirk. "There," she grinned, satisfied. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Finally."  
"Finally? That took less than an hour!"

"But it felt like forever. I wasn't next to you." It was Clarke's turn to fall silent, a rarer feat for her than the Grounder before her. She was biting her lip to hold in a smirk of her own. Lexa still amazed her. "Can I see?" Lexa sauntered over in that slow, inviting way of hers and leaned over Clarke's shoulder to see the sketch on the easel. Lexa had wanted to wear her war paint and kit herself out in full Grounder fashion, as all portraits of the Commander were required to be, but Clarke had refused. According to her, Lexa's 'natural beauty' lay in her image when she wasn't, as Clarke so eloquently put it, looking like a raccoon. Lexa stared at the easel for a long time, so long that Clarke began to worry.

"You don't like it?" she asked, startling Lexa out of her thoughts.

"What? No, I love it. It's the most beautiful drawing I've ever seen." Clarke carefully pulled the paper free and handed it to Lexa.

"Then here."

"For me?" Clarke nodded.

"Put it up on your wall, so that every day you see it and are reminded of you beautiful you are." Lexa shook her head and pulled Clarke into a long, slow kiss that made her whole body tingle with delight.

"I love you so, so much." Clarke would have replied in kind, but her lips were once again otherwise occupied.


	2. Snow

I have another 6 prompts and I want to write them all, but unfortunately for me (and you), it's my bedtime :(. I would have posted these earlier, but I wrenched my knee doing parkour yesterday and can't even walk, so when I left my laptop a mere 5 feet away and my family refused to get it for me, I was stuck until now :).

Clarke was gently awoken from her slumber by Lexa's hot breath next to her ear.

"Clarke," she whispered. "Wake up." Clarke groaned and rolled over, shivering as cool air touched her skin. It hadn't been _that_ cold yesterday morning, had it?

"Whatisit," she slurred, throwing an arm over her eyes. Lexa stroked her shoulder with her thumb.

"Get dressed, Clarke." Clarke whined.

"Why?" Lexa sighed in exasperation.

"I want to show you something."

"Come back to bed. You can show me _later_." Lexa rolled her eyes, then in one swift movement, grabbed the fur blanket covering Clarke and yanked. Clarke squealed her displeasure, curling up to protect her skin from the cold.

"Come on, don't be so lazy."

"What time is it…"

"Stop complaining and get up!" Lexa grunted, pulling Clarke upright and throwing some heavy furs at her. Clarke grudgingly pulled them on, pouting slightly. Lexa, pretending not to notice, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Immediately, Clarke stopped in her tracks. The whole world had turned white. She looked to Lexa in wonder.

"What is it?" Lexa smiled that soft smile of hers that was reserved solely for Clarke.

"It's snow. Haven't you ever seen it, Sky Girl," she teased.

"You know full well I haven't." Her voice was meant to sound indignant, but it was lost in the awe still in her voice. "It's so beauti-oof!" Clarke wiped the freezing white powder off her face, slowly turning to stare at Lexa. The tiny smirk on her face proved it.

"What was that fo-" She was cut off as another snowball hit her cheek. A grin spread slowly across her face. "Oh, it's on." She quickly scooped up some snow and lobbed it back at her attacker, missing of course. They began an exceeding one-sided snowball fight, with Lexa dodging all of Clakre's attacks and Clarke being constantly pounded with snow. They progressed to the woods, weaving in and out of snow-covered trees. Lexa disappeared behind a particularly large tree, and Clarke took aim, waiting for her to reappear. All of a sudden, she was flat on her back in the snow with Lexa on top of her.

"What? But- you were just-" Clarke spluttered. Lexa grinned.

"You forget. We use the trees." Clarke groaned and threw her head back into the snow. Lexa rolled off her onto one side, fingers searching for hers through the snow.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Spar

OMG I am sooooo sorry, you guys do not even know the struggle right now. My English essay that I've been working on for the past 3 weeks, finally done- 34 pages. You do not even know. That aside, many apologies are in order for being such a terrible person and not updating. I'm not even going to mention 'The Incident'. It kind of drained me of all my creative Clexa energy. Without further ado, here is the latest (mildly cruddy) chapter, more to follow!

"You won't hurt me, you know."

"I know, it just- it feels weird to even try." They were in an empty clearing in the woods, both holding swords.

"Try again. Remember to keep the point up." Clarke reluctantly obliged, and Lexa knocked her sword away. They tried several more time, Clarke not even coming close to getting a hit in.

"What's the point of this again?"

"So that you'll be able to defend yourself if somebody tries to hurt you." Clarke fell silent at that for a moment.

"But won't you protect me," she asked, voice small. Lexa dropped her sword, striding forward to clasp Clarke in a fierce embrace.

"Of course I will," she whispered. "Of course I will."

"Promise?" Lexa pulled back, held Clarke's chin in both hands, gently tilting her head to face her.

"Clarke, I will never, ever let you get hurt."

"Then why all the training?" Lexa grinned. _In case I get hurt,_ she thought.

"So that you can protect me," she said.

"But you don't need protecting! You're Lexa, the dark and fearless!" Clarke gave a grin to match hers. Lexa stroked her hand across Clarke's cheek, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"True, that," she said, and picked up her sword.


	4. Sensitive

Aaaaaaand I am now a Beta-reader, as of last chapter. Please feel free to ask me, I would love love love to betaread stuff.

Clarke sighed contentedly and nestled further into the crook of Lexa's neck, making Lexa shiver as Clarke's hot breath rolled over her skin. Opening her eyes, Clarke was greeted with the smooth expanse of Lexa's back, covered in beautiful, swirling tattoos. Grinning slightly, she dragged cool fingertips across the skin, gently tracing the outline of each one. Lexa bit her lip as Clarke's fingers passed dangerously close to a delicate patch of skin on her side, holding in giggles. Clarke felt her tense and watched the shiver ripple through her.

"You have cold hands," she said, by way of explanation. Clarke grinned again.

"I guess you'll just have to warm them up then," and she placed her hand on Lexa's side, against the warm skin that tingled at her touch. Lexa gasped at the unexpected contact and squirmed slightly, clamping down on the smile that threatened to surface.

"You have very cold hands," she grumped. Clarke rubbed the offending hand up and down her side, and Lexa jolted and yelped.

"That tickles, you know," she told Clarke once she had recovered. As soon as she said those words, she regretted them. She could practically _hear_ the smirk growing on Clarke's face. Lexa steeled herself.

"Oh really?" Those two words were all it took to make Lexa very, very afraid.


End file.
